totaldramafranchisefandomcom-20200214-history
That's Off the Chain!
As the campers build their own bikes using supplies from a pile of old bike parts and then race them in a dangerous motor cross, one person takes somebody who has never learned how to build or ride a bike on a joy ride. In the end, one camper betrays her servant, leading to an explosive elimination. Plot The episode opens with the remaining campers hanging out by the lake, relaxing and throwing a frisbee around, while Heather and Lindsay are lounging out on the dock. As a fly hovers around Lindsay and Heather, Lindsay tries to hit it with a flyswatter. When the fly lands on Heather's face, Lindsay accidentally smacks Heather's face, clearly aggravating her. Heather asks for the flyswatter from Lindsay, who later uses it to swat Lindsay across the face repeatedly in retaliation. Then she raises her foot, ordering Lindsay to clip her toenails, which look particularly disgusting. Lindsay suggests to Heather that they should form a girl's alliance, but the suggestion is immediately shot down by Heather's swat to Lindsay's face. Meanwhile, Geoff is then heard bemoaning Bridgette in the confessional and the guys go to check on him. Duncan, DJ, and Owen console Geoff and try to make sure he stays in their alliance, but Geoff is still sad about Bridgette's elimination. As he seems unsure about his part in the alliance, Geoff suddenly smells bacon and realizes that he may have missed breakfast. As Geoff runs off, Duncan remarks that he thinks that Geoff is still in the alliance. Over the loud speaker, the campers are summoned by Chris to meet at the Arts and Crafts Center for their next challenge. Once the campers meet up at the Arts and Crafts Center, which Duncan points out is more like an "Arts and Crap Center". Chris explains that it's used to be an outhouse, but is now where Chef parks his road-hog. Although all the males awe at Chef's motorbike, the females show disinterest. Chris tells them they are to build their own bikes using materials from the bike depot and that they can trick them out using props from the Arts and Crafts Center. As Chris rides off on his ATV , he also throws the campers a bike manual. Heather throws the manual to Izzy once she sees the mold growing on it, exclaiming, "Eww, it's furry!", but Izzy finds the mold spores to be cool, resulting in Heather calling her a freak. Owen states he's going to make his dream bike while Lindsay begins to talk about how every Christmas she had asked for a bike called a "Sunset Sally", but had never received one. Owen and DJ tear up at the fact Santa never got Lindsay her Christmas wish, but Duncan simply scoffs at them, reminding them that this isn't a Christmas wish challenge. Geoff then walks up and the guys act enthusiastic about their alliance, as Heather is then revealed to eavesdropped on their conversation. Heather mocks the guys in the confessional and states that she does not plan on building her own bike, when someone can do it for her. As Leshawna comforts Lindsay, Heather pulls Lindsay aside to tell her to dismantle Chef's bike so that she can use the parts from his bike to soup up her bike and gain an advantage in the competition. Though Lindsay questions it and even points out that she needs to build her own bike, Heather tries to convince her she can't save Lindsay unless Heather herself wins, saying "We're BFFs, remember? Would I steer you wrong?". In the confessional, Lindsay then states that maybe she's naïve, but Heather has always been trustworthy to her before, that she knows of. Heather puts Lindsay in the Arts and Crafts Center with a wrench in hand and closes the door, telling other girls that they'll have to wait their turns. Heather is then hit with bird droppings and runs past the girls screaming as Gwen states, "Gotta love karma". The guys work on their bikes, with Duncan hammering a wheel, DJ putting on protective gear, Geoff sketching a picture of Bridgette and Owen pumping up a tire. Owen then passes gas on a nearby seagull and it falls over, lifeless. He inches close to it and kicks it from everyone's view, whistling as if it didn't happen. Leshawna then holds a bike pedal questioning where it even goes, and Gwen asks if she's even ridden a bike before, to which she replies with a set of excuses. Gwen points out that Leshawna better start reading the manual, since the guys have an alliance going, and Heather is clearly working with Lindsay. As Gwen walks off, Izzy calls to Leshawna as she already finished building her bicycle. Though Leshawna asks how she did it so fast, Izzy tells her a story of how her brother was a mechanic before he got run over and developed a fear of motor-vehicles. Leshawna takes Izzy's offer, as she stated in the confessional, "That girl might be crazy, but I wasn't about to pass up the opportunity to win this race. Her bike looked fine!" As Leshawna gets on with Izzy, she points out how Leshawna's extra weight will help out with their speed, to which Leshawna says she'll take that as a compliment. Izzy starts peddling and as they immediately speed-up, Leshawna begins screaming, all before they go downhill. Back at the Arts and Crafts Center, Lindsay finds a rag-doll and shows it to Heather saying that it's an ugly doll with pretty hair, just like Heather, and that she plans on using it for her bike. In the confessional, Lindsay explains that she tends to say the wrong things, such as when she told her math teacher that his new hairpiece looked like her dog's butt, which he "totally took it the wrong way". She goes on to explain that this is because her dog has the "cutest, curliest little butt", and that it is a compliment. Heather acts humored by Lindsay's comment, but reminds her to finish her bike first so she can protect Lindsay from the vote. Again in the confessional, Lindsay talks about how she got trapped in a three-way calling attack, and that she told one friend about how another friend was cheating on her with her boyfriend "or something". Lindsay goes on to say she "totally got dumped that day", unaware it was completely her doing by saying, "It was so random! I wonder if it had something to do with the call?". Elsewhere, DJ tests out his bike helmet by bashing his head against a tree. As the other guys begin talking about their first bike rides, each talks about the gruesome injuries they suffered. Duncan proudly explains how he wiped out so bad that he popped his collar bone, and adds, "You could see it sticking right out of my shoulder, that was wicked". Hearing this, DJ grabs his shoulder clearly in worry. Geoff then says he flew so far over his handlebars that he skid for a mile, laughing while adding, "skin was hanging off me in chunks". DJ then looks at his own hand, disgusted. Owen finds Geoff's story humorous saying it's nothing, comparing how he popped his arm right out of the socket, "It took three doctors to hold me down while they slingshot it back into place". DJ begins sweating nervously as the other guys admire their stories saying all-together, "Ahh, good times!" Hearing all of this, DJ then drops his bike helmet and replaces it with a knight's helmet at the end. Over the loudspeaker, Chris announces again for the campers to meet him at the Arts and Crafts to finally have their bikes judged. Chris inspects Heather's "Speed Machine", complimenting it as excellent aerodynamics. Heather replies, "It only weighs two ounces", but Gwen chimes in saying, "Like her brain", much to Heather's anger. Chris then walks to Gwen's bike saying, "Spooky, yet practical. Well done". As Chris looks over Duncan's head ornament, he compliments his "Lethal Weapon", "Wicked Mad Max mobile, dude!". As Chris checks Lindsay's "Sunset Sally", she tells him to ring the bell, but as he does she goes on to say, "The real bike has sound-effects like this", beginning to neigh like a horse. As Chris looks over DJ's bike, he notices DJ wearing several layers of protection and comments, "Dude, seriously? This is lame", leaving DJ ashamed. As Chris compliments Geoff's bike, Geoff simply tears up while explaining, "I call her, Bridgette". In the confessional, Geoff continues to mourn over Bridgette's elimination, asking her for forgiveness. Owen rides up to Chris on his "Fun Machine", and after saying he did a nice job, Chris suddenly notices an absence of Izzy and Leshawna. The two are then shown plummeting down a hill while screaming, Leshawna out of fear and Izzy out of joy. Chris then announces a twist, explaining that the campers will be switching bikes for the race. This clearly upsets the campers and also foils Heather's plans. Once at the beach, Chris explains how the race works. Everyone is to pick a name out of a helmet to see whose bike they're riding. If a camper's bike makes it across the finish line, that camper gets to ride it in the final round for invincibility. Though Heather is not happy with her choice, Lindsay tells her she got Heather's bike, giving Heather a new advantage. Heather explains to Lindsay, "If you cross the finish line on my bike, then I get to ride for invincibility". Heather goes on to tell Lindsay to press the red button on her bike if it looks like she's losing. Chris again asks about Izzy and Leshawna. The two are then shown racing across water, with Leshawna basically bawling the whole time. At the race, Lindsay rides Heather's "Speed Machine", Owen rides Duncan's "Lethal Weapon", Geoff gets Gwen's spooky bike, DJ rides Geoff's "Bridgette", Gwen gets Owen's "Fun Machine", Heather rides DJ's bike and Duncan rides Lindsay's "Sunset Sally". As the race starts, Owen is left behind along with Heather. Owen is left because he can't figure out how to move the bike, and Heather because the bike literally won't move. As Gwen peddles her bike through Duncan's dust, Lindsay easily passes both of them. DJ has no trouble with the bike at first, but it suddenly begins falling apart as Geoff forgot to put in any bolts. This causes both to painfully crash in a pile of bike parts. Heather then shows up, pushing the bike by hand, unaware of the mess DJ and Geoff have made in front of her, causing her to crash as well. Still stuck, Owen finally figures out that when he pulls on the hood ornament, which causes the bike to automatically drives itself at high speed. Lindsay, Duncan, and Gwen are then seen passing the finish line, getting Heather, Lindsay, Owen, and Duncan a place in the final race for invincibility. Leshawna and Izzy are then shown racing out of a large thorn bush with a chipmunk atop of Leshawna's head. Izzy is shown to be peddling so fast that the chipmunk's fur is blown off in one piece, and it too is blown off of Leshawna's head, while Leshawna is still screaming. As Owen and Lindsay chat each other up before the race, Duncan grabs Owen by the ear, telling him to focus and threatening to kick his butt "into next week", which Owen obliges. Chris then drives up on his ATV to explain the rules. The campers must use their own bikes on the course, avoiding all the hidden pitfalls. This includes dodging landmines, maneuvering through an oil slick and jumping a pool of piranhas. The first contestant to cross wins invincibility and the last contestant to cross gets voted off without a campfire ceremony. Heather then explains her plans to Lindsay, stating they need to stick together so that one of them wins the race. She then tells Lindsay to go first to clear up a path through the mines, go through the oil slick so she knows how to get through it and to keep the piranhas busy while she speeds through. Though Lindsay states that this will cause Heather to win and not herself, Heather simply acts as though that's the right thing to do, fooling Lindsay just as she planned. The four remaining campers commence the challenge, but Owen immediately wipes out due to hitting a land mine. The remaining three continue on, but as Duncan passes the land-mines and moves on to the oil slick, he crashes when he is unable to control his bike's handles. Lindsay, on the other hand, is blasted right past the landmines and easily drives through the oil slick while performing a wheelie. At the same time, she clears a path for Heather with her bike's broom of a horsetail. When Lindsay reaches the pool of piranhas, she comes to a halt on the far edge of the pool, avoiding the piranhas just in time. Heather, just behind her, presses the red button on her bike, flying past the final obstacle along with Lindsay. Heather passes the finish line giving herself the invincibility while Lindsay rushes over to celebrate their safety. Chris suddenly interrupts stating that Lindsay is actually the last one to cross the line, meaning she is eliminated. Heather then states she can't use her invincibility to save Lindsay as it would be too risky. As Heather begins to walk away, Lindsay grabs her by the arm stating, "But I won, I even built your bike". But Heather laughs this off and acts like she doesn't know what Lindsay is talking about, suggesting Lindsay should just leave with her dignity intact. Lindsay then points out they were supposed to go to the final three together, but Heather clearly doesn't care. Lindsay then asks if she's even sad, stating that they're BFFs. Heather replies that it was only for the contest and that they weren't going to be best friends for life. Lindsay is shocked, even mentioning how they pinky-swore but Heather then further shocks Lindsay, "Uhm, truth? Not really, no. What? We're not here to make friends, we're here to become celebrities, remember?". The campers are clearly angered by this, even Duncan pointing that her action is "cold". Heather then goes against Duncan, saying he scares all of them a lot, which Duncan remarks that he is at least straight with people. Heather then begins walking away again, "Whatever, I have invincibility. No one can touch me", with Gwen stating, "This week". Furious, Lindsay lashes out at Heather, swearing, flipping-off and cussing her out, which most of them are censored. Lindsay goes on to say that she stood up for Heather because she thought they were BFFs, but realizes that everyone is right and continues to repeat everything she just said to Heather which continues to be bleeped out. Her curse initially makes everyone stands stunned and shocked at Lindsay's comments. But they all begin mocking Heather and cheering Lindsay later on. Suddenly, Izzy and Leshawna race by Gwen with Leshawna screaming to get off as the two plummet into the lake. Afterward, in the confessional, Lindsay says she doesn't know what came over her, but quickly unleashes a third censored tirade. As Lindsay gets ready to leave, she says goodbye to Gwen and Leshawna (calling them Greta and Lequisha because she keeps forgetting their names) and thanks them for all their support. Leshawna tells Lindsay that they would've kept her on if they could have. Lindsay thanks her again and asks Leshawna to kick Heather's butt for her, to which Leshawna happily agrees. She bids the others goodbye and tells Owen she'll miss him the most. Owen breaks down in tears and hugs her saying he'll miss her too. Finally, Lindsay tells Heather she hopes she gets everything her karma owes her. She boards the boat and the other campers (with the exception of Heather) all wave goodbye as the boat speeds away into the sunset, ending the episode. Category:Episodes Category:Total Drama (Franchise) Category:Total Drama Category:Total Drama (Season 1)